Two Loves
by fangirlfantasy
Summary: "Sally Jackson experienced two loves, two completely different, distinct types of love. And even though sometimes love hurt, Sally Jackson wouldn't change a thing." Sally/Poseidon and Sally/Paul / One-shot


**Two Loves**

**PJO Ship Weeks, Week One. Sally/Poseidon or Sally/Paul. I, obviously, had to be an overachiever and did both in one. That's right. TWO SHIPS for the PRICE OF ONE! That's a good deal! Attempting to do PJO Ship Weeks for the first time. They won't all be as long as this one. I had many ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Some say you only fall in love once. Some believe in one true love.

Sally Jackson knows better. She believes that people can fall in love more than once, and sometimes a love is lost because of circumstances that more often than not can't be controlled. This is what Sally Jackson believes. This is what she has learned. This is what she has experienced.

Sally Jackson experienced two loves, two completely different, distinct types of love. And even though sometimes love hurt, Sally Jackson wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

Her first love was young and spontaneous, and that was what she needed.

At the time Sally was a young woman who was unsure of herself. Her lack of a complete education left her unconfident. She worked several jobs that left her overworked and stressed, and she still barely had enough money to survive. Even worse, she has the continued feeling that she was worth more than jobs that required little to no skill. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she knew she was capable of more. She knew she was smarter than the menial tasks she was assigned. It was a dark time for her. She couldn't see any direction in her life, and her only support came from a few friends, but even they couldn't do much to help her. Her friends had busy and difficult lives as well.

You could say that she was lonely, and you would not be wrong. What she needed was a companion.

* * *

Her second love was mature and steady and hesitant, and that was what she needed.

At the time, Sally was a worried mother with a son who was constantly in danger. Her dreams and goals were clearer to her, but she often doubted that she could achieve them. She was lonely and tired from worrying and worrying and worrying. The worry would never stop. Whenever she was idle, her thoughts would wander to dark and scary places. She was always concerned about Percy. Was he okay? Was he hurt? Where was he? Who was he with? Was he happy? Would she see him again? The questions were crushing.

She needed someone to distract her. What she needed was support, and someone she could draw strength from.

* * *

Her first love began at Montauk. It burned quickly and brightly and was out in the blink of an eye.

A friend of hers had suggested the trip when Sally had a summer off. She had originally been hesitant. She couldn't see how she could afford to not work through the summer.

It ended up being worth it.

The second night there, Sally left the cabin at around midnight, unable to fall asleep. She strolled down the beach, her feet stepping lightly on the sand. She was lost in thoughts when she looked up and saw him.

A tall man stood at the edge of the water. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermudas, and a light blue Hawaiian shirt. What stood out most, though, was the glowing trident he held in his hand.

Sally had seen many strange things throughout her life, things others didn't see, but they never failed to surprise her. She had also learned that these strange things were typically dangerous.

But something about this man was alluring. He didn't seem dangerous. He seemed kind and gentle. It was on an impulse that Sally said, "Hey!"

The word travelled quickly through the silence. The man turned around, looking startled. He made no move of attack, which Sally took to be a good sign.

"What's that?" she asked. The man looked confused. "In your hand? The trident."

Now he looked surprised, and a little nervous. "You… you can see my trident?"

"Can you?" Sally replied.

"Well… yes," the man said hesitantly.

"Then why shouldn't I?"

He looked uncomfortable now. Suddenly, Sally felt the need to confide in this man. He didn't seem like an enemy, and he saw what she did. Maybe he knew something about why she saw all those strange things?

"I see things like that a lot," Sally began. "Things others don't see. I see monsters. And when I try to tell people, they think I'm crazy. You know I'm not crazy, don't you? You see the things too? Where did you get the trident anyway? Why do I see the things I do? Do you know anything?"

"I… uh…" the man didn't seem to know how to respond.

"What's your name?" Sally asked, deciding to try something simple.

The man seemed to consider how to answer. Finally, he said, "Poseidon."

The name sounded familiar to Sally, but she couldn't place it. "Alright then, Poseidon," she said. "Why do I see all those weird things?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," Poseidon said. Sally could tell he was lying. "You're crazy. Please leave me alone." He turned and started walking away. Sally frowned and looked to the sand in disappointment. When she looked up, he was gone.

* * *

Her second love began in a college. It started as a small flame and grew brighter and larger and steadier.

Sally was happy to be at college. She was happy to be learning again, and most of all she was happy to be rid of Gabe.

She was lost in her happy thoughts when she bumped into someone. Her heavy books fell from her hands and she jumped back to avoid having her feet crushed. She looked up sheepishly.

The man she had bumped into was very handsome.

"I'm so sorry," she quickly apologized, bending to gather her books. To her surprise, the man began to help her.

"No, no, it was really my fault," he said, very politely.

"I was lost in thoughts," the two said at the same time, looking up and making eye contact. Sally smiled and the man laughed quietly.

"You have many books," he pointed out, handing her some and straightening.

Sally smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she said, "for helping me pick them up."

"Not a problem at all. After bumping into you, I had to help clean up the mess I created."

"No, really, it was me. I wasn't paying attention."

"Neither was I," the man said.

"Then let's just say it was no one's fault," Sally smiled.

"I like that." They looked at each other for a while, and then the man asked her name.

"Sally," she answered. "Sally Jackson."

"The name sounds familiar," the man said thoughtfully.

"It's probably a very common name," Sally said, hoping he wouldn't remember that she had been in the newspapers. "What's yours?"

"Paul Blofis," the man responded with a smile.

"Thank you, Paul. These days, few people would stop to help someone out like that."

"You haven't been around very pleasant people, then," Paul said sincerely. He was right, of course. Sally hadn't been in the best company.

"That's probably true."

"Well then, I should probably go on now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Sally Jackson."

"The pleasure is mine," Sally answered. It had been a while since she had spoken so politely. She liked it.

Paul smiled, and then walked in the direction he had been heading before the collision. Sally glanced at the books in her arms to count them, and when she looked up, he was lost in the crowd of people.

* * *

The morning after the beginning of her first love, Sally Jackson was once again strolling along the beach. Just as her thoughts turned to the strange trident-wielding man from the night before, she looked up and saw him, standing ahead of her with his arms crossed. His eyes were set intently upon her.

His eyes were a brilliant sea-green.

He wore the same type of outfit as the night before, only the Hawaiian shirt was a different shade of blue and decorated with a different pattern.

He had clearly been waiting for her.

Sally felt a slight feeling of nervousness. She wondered if it was a delayed reaction from the night before… she now knew that this man posed no threat. Did he?

In the light of the sun, she could make out more features of his face. His hair and neatly-trimmed beard were black. He was tanned, as though he spent all of his time outside and in the sun. There were crinkles around his cheeks and eyes, not from age but from smiling.

He wasn't smiling now. He looked wary of Sally.

"Hello," she began. "I see you've come back. Are you here to answer my questions, Poseidon?"

He seemed unable to speak for a moment, but quickly regained his composure.

"No, actually. I am here to get answers to my own questions," he said slowly.

"I won't be answering any of yours until you answer mine," Sally said defiantly, sticking her chin out slightly.

Poseidon ignored her. "What's your name?"

"Sally Jackson," she answered, deciding it was okay to answer the one question.

"How old are you?" Poseidon continued.

"Excuse me? You never-"

"Oh whatever."

Sally looked at him differently now. Her eyes narrowed. "Who _are _you? What is that trident?"

"It's a trident," Poseidon shrugged. Sally glared at him.

"I can tell that much. Why do you have it? How does it glow like that? I'm sure you're aware that it's not common for people to wander around beaches with glowing tridents? You know about me, so please tell me." There was a desperate tone to her voice now. "Please tell me. All my life I've been called crazy. I've been alone. No one has understood me. Please tell me why I'm this way. Why these things happen to me."

The man's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"All what?" Sally asked. "I don't even know what it is!"

"You're not a demigod, so that means… you can see through the Mist."

"What? What's the Mist? Demigod?" Sally felt as though he was speaking in another language.

Poseidon frowned. "You really don't know any of this." He grew quiet and seemed to be deliberating. Finally he said, "I am Poseidon."

"I know your name," Sally said, although something about the way he said it confused her.

"Tell me, Sally, are you familiar with the Greek gods?"

"Greek mythology? Yeah, I love it," Sally said. It was a subject she had enjoyed. Suddenly something clicked. Poseidon… Greek… trident… beach… sea…

"You're getting it, aren't you?" Poseidon asked, a small smile starting to grow.

"You're… a god?"

"God of the sea, horses, earthquakes, storms, many things."

"That's not possible," Sally said in disbelief.

"All of those 'myths' are real, Sally. I am _the _Poseidon, and I am real. The other gods are real. The monsters are real. You are familiar with the monsters?"

"But they can't – how can – it can't be possible that – how could – is this some kind of prank?" Sally fumbled for words.

"A prank that's been going on your entire life? Sally, you've seen the monsters, you've grown up seeing them. Do you have any other explanation? You and I both know you're not crazy. This explains everything. All the monsters you've seen, if you researched you would find they are all Greek. This trident… all the weird things you've seen… this explains it."

"But…" Sally faltered. What he said made sense. "What is Mist?"

Poseidon relaxed a bit at the new question. "It's… well it's like a supernatural curtain, I guess. It hides all this strange and magical stuff and makes it look like something mortals can understand and believe. Like my trident might look like a surfboard or fishing rod. Or the monsters you saw might have looked like dogs."

"And demigod?"

"The child of a god and a mortal."

"Is that… common?" Sally asked.

"Fairly."

"And… I'm not a demigod?"

"No."

"Demigods can see through the Mist?"

"Most of the time. Sometimes it's so strong it even fools them."

"Why can I see through the Mist then? I have nothing to do with this… world."

"Sometimes mortals are born with clear sight… the ability to see through the Mist. Apparently, you're one of them," Poseidon answered.

"Wow… this is… a lot to take in," Sally said. Her life-long questions were answered, but she wasn't sure how she felt about the answers. "Promise this isn't a prank?"

Poseidon smiled. His smile was infectious and Sally found herself smiling too. "I promise, Sally Jackson, that this is not a prank."

"Okay then." They stood in silence for a while, and Sally became aware that she was staring into his eyes. "I should… go," she said awkwardly, shuffling her feet.

"Maybe you should," Poseidon agreed.

Sally turned to leave, and after a few steps, she turned back to see Poseidon watching her. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

He nodded and she went back to her cabin.

* * *

The morning after the beginning of her second love, Sally Jackson was sitting expectantly in her new writing seminar, tapping the eraser of her pencil on the table as she thought. She was thinking about Percy.

"Hello, Sally Jackson." She looked up to see the man she had bumped into the day before standing over her. She struggled for a moment to recall the name.

"Hello, Paul Blofis," she greeted once she had remembered. He smiled at her, and she once again realized how handsome he was.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, gesturing to the chair next to hers.

"All yours," Sally smiled. He sat down, and before Sally could say anything else the seminar had begun.

The man leading the lesson talked for a long time, and then said, "We're going to do an exercise now. With the person sitting next to you, share some important facts about your life. Then, once both of you have shared, the other person will create a plot diagram for a story inspired by your life."

The large room filled with conversation. Sally turned to Paul. "You first?"

"Okay," Paul said, leaning back in his chair in thought. "I don't know what's important enough to share with you. Let's see… I'm an English teacher… at Goode High School. An aspiring writer, as you can probably tell… that's about all. Haven't really got any family."

"No family?" Sally asked curiously.

"Never married, no kids, parents died." He shrugged. "Alone now. That's really all there is to tell."

"Tell me about your past then," Sally said.

"Oh… well I was born and raised in Pennsylvania… came to New York for college, been here ever since."

"Hobbies?"

"Writing, of course. Reading. Acting. Watching acting. Watching life, really. I like to observe things, small things even. Part of being a writer, I supposed. And of course, I love kids and teaching. English is my passion." Sally nodded. "That's really all," Paul said, laughing slightly. "My life. Now your turn."

"All right… well, I'm kind of working small jobs right now, trying to find a better one. It's been hard. When I was five, my parents died in a plane crash. I never really knew them. I was raised by my uncle. He died of cancer my last year of high school. I had dropped out to care for him, so I never finished. The only family I have is my son, Percy."

"You have a son?" Paul asked.

"Yes."

"Are you… married?" He didn't ask it in a judgmental way as most people did, but rather with genuine curiosity.

"No. We never got married. I did have a husband though, he was a horrible character. I married him because of circumstances. He disappeared, so he's out of my life." Sally looked up to see Paul studying her.

"You've had a difficult life, Sally," he said sympathetically. "Tell me about your son."

"Percy? He's a great kid, he's very loving. He has some trouble with school though. He's dyslexic and has ADHD. And… strange things often happen around him, which he gets blamed for. You could say he has lousy luck."

"Where is he now?"

"Oh, he goes to this camp. He loves it there."

"That's good," Paul said genuinely. "Tell me about your hobbies."

"Similar to yours," Sally said. "Writing, reading, observing. I'm not much of an actor though. I enjoy cooking. Blue food, especially."

"Blue food?"

"Yeah," Sally answered sheepishly. "It was partly an act of rebellion to my ex-husband, and partly a tribute to Percy's father. My ex-husband had told me there was no such thing as blue food, so I set out to prove him wrong. And Percy's dad loved blue, so does Percy. It's kind of our thing."

Paul nodded.

"I know enough. You are a very interesting person, Sally Jackson."

Sally blushed.

* * *

Over the next few days of her first love, Sally found Poseidon on the beach quite often, and it became a routine to take strolls along the beach in the morning and at night. It was enjoyable for them both. They talked a lot.

Sometimes Sally would catch herself. She would try to be sensible. She couldn't fall in love with a _god_. But other times, she would be foolish and selfish. She allowed herself to revel in the attention. She told herself that she _deserved_ this.

On one of their nightly walks, Poseidon took up the topic.

"Sally Jackson, you feel this too, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sally lied.

"I love you."

Sally froze. It had been an eternity since anyone had said that to her. She turned to look at Poseidon and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. She wondered if it would do anyone any good to deny the feelings any longer. She knew she felt the same way.

"But you're a god," she said.

"A god who loves you," Poseidon replied. "And who knows you feel the same. Right?" Sally nodded.

Like that, her first love was established.

* * *

Over the next few days of her second love, Sally spent a lot of time with Paul. They would always sit next to each other in their seminars, and it had become a ritual for Paul to bring the two of them coffee, which Sally always tried to pay for, but Paul would refuse.

"You can pay me back later," he always said, "in the form of food." To which Sally always laughed and agreed.

On one particular day, Paul also brought her a scone.

"Really, Paul," she protested, even though the treat looked delicious. "This is getting to be too much. It's gonna take a lot of food to pay this off."

Paul smiled, pushed the scone closer to her, and took his seat. "Well then, I guess you'll just have to treat me to dinner."

Sally blushed. Before she could say anything, the lecture started.

When it was over, and people started shuffling around to gather their things and leave, Sally turned to Paul.

"Are you free tonight?" she asked, as confidently as she could manage.

"Absolutely," Paul smiled.

"Why don't you meet me at the Italian restaurant that's near here, then. Around seven?"

"Sounds wonderful. I will see you there."

"Great."

"It's a date," Paul said. Sally smiled, gathered her books, and left.

Like that, her second love was established.

* * *

Her first love came to an abrupt end.

Sally was in her shared apartment when there was an urgent knock on the door. She was alone. She opened the door to find Poseidon on the other side, looking tired.

"Hey," she said, puzzlement clear in her voice. "I thought we weren't meeting till tomorrow. That eager, are you?"

"Sally, I have to go." His voice and expression were pained.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked, though dread was already setting in.

"I have to go back to sea. I've been away much too long… I'm needed. I'm so sorry."

Sally frowned. It felt as though her heart had been shattered. But she wasn't surprised. She knew at some point, he would have to return to his own world.

"When do you have to go?"

"As soon as possible."

"Oh." There was silence between the two.

"Sally," Poseidon said gently after some time. "There are some things I need to tell you. About…"

Sally instinctively put a hand on her stomach. She suddenly felt a sense of fear. Her child would grow up without a father. She would be a single mother.

Her demigod child.

"Okay," she said, and she was embarrassed by how soft her voice came out.

"Sally, he's going to be in constant danger. You have to look out for him. He's in even more danger than normal demigods," Poseidon said urgently.

"Why?" Sally asked, her eyes widening.

"Because he's a child of the Big Three. Zeus, Hades, and I… our children are more powerful than the rest." His expression of worry was suddenly replaced with guilt. "And my brothers will be after him too, if they find out.

"What? Your own brothers? Why?"

"Because we made a deal, not to have any more children because they were too powerful," Poseidon said, his voice strained. "And I broke that. It was a mistake."

Sally's worry was quickly replaced with hurt. She was a mistake? "Oh," she said. "I'm sorry."

He seemed to realize that he had hurt her, and his expression turned apologetic. "I didn't mean it that way, Sally, it's just… the time Zeus broke the pact…"

"What happened?" Sally demanded.

"She got turned into a tree."

Sally's eyes widened. "WHAT? My child might be turned into a TREE?"

"No… hopefully not…" Poseidon said. "Sally, just keep him safe. Most likely he will have dyslexia and ADHD… most demigods do, it's normal. And… you know what a satyr is?"

"Half goat?"

"Yes. They serve as protectors for demigods, they can smell them, so you'll probably have one at his school. Just to let you know, they aren't monsters, they're good."

"Smell them?" Sally asked.

"Yes, demigods have a smell that satyrs and monsters can recognize. Percy's will be even stronger than usual. If you could somehow mask that…"

"I'll see what I can do," Sally nodded.

"One more thing," Poseidon said, looking into her eyes. "There's a camp, for people like him. For demigods. I'll leave you the address. It's called Camp Half-Blood. I want you to send him there when he's old enough."

"Send him away from me?" The idea filled Sally with dread.

"I'm sorry. It's the best way to keep him safe. Monsters can't get in, and he can be trained there. Please consider it, Sally." She nodded reluctantly, and Poseidon smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Do you have to go?" Sally asked, trying as hard as she could to hold back the tears. Poseidon's smile suddenly grew.

"I have to go… but you could come with me!"

"To the bottom of the sea?"

"I'll build you a palace there," he said excitedly, taking her hands. "We can live together. You'll be happy. You won't have to worry about all this!"

Sally was crying as she shook her head. "I can't," she said. "I can't let you take care of me like that."

"But-"

"I need to live my own life," Sally continued. "I need to do it myself. I can't come with you."

Poseidon frowned, but seemed to understand. He leaned forward and kissed her. His kiss was still salty. It was the last kiss they shared. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Goodbye, Sally Jackson. Stay safe. I love you."

And he dissolved into a sea breeze.

And her first love was over.

* * *

Her second love continued. One day, Paul proposed to her. She accepted. Then they got married. Paul knew all of their secrets, and he accepted them.

He fought with Sally, worried with Sally, comforted Sally. He cared for Percy as though he were his real son. He gave Sally the continued support she needed.

When she needed it, he would tell her with full sincerity, "I love you." And she knew he wasn't lying.

With Paul, her feeling of loneliness was lessened. Her worry didn't destroy her anymore. She found it easier to complete tasks, to chase her dreams. She had found a job that she enjoyed, and she was working on a novel too, loosely inspired on her own life. Paul was supportive, and he gave her useful comments and tips.

And she was content.

* * *

Sally Jackson experienced two loves, two completely different, distinct types of love. And even though sometimes love hurt, Sally Jackson wouldn't change a thing.

Because she had needed two loves, to keep her going and to shape her. And that's what she had gotten.

This was her story. This was her proof.

True love can happen more than once.

* * *

**Please take time to review :)**


End file.
